I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Natsu pushes Lucy off the cliff, but why? Lucy comes back with these strange powers, but why? "Luce I-"stuttered natsu. "No, I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet."
1. Chapter 1

I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet

chapter 1

**Hello everyone, to those who reviewed our other stories... we're back! please enjoy this story and most importantly... please please please please review!**

"BOOM!"

There was a very big battle against the bandits. They were no ordinary bandits, they were very well trained mages that used titan magic, air magic, storm magic etc. The fairy tail team that took this job consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, happy, gray, Wendy, Carla, gajeel, pantherlily and Lisanna. This was an S-class mission and the reason they were doing this is because natsu wanted to do one so badly. But things were going out of hand.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"shrieked Lucy, a bandit was about to kill her.

"Help natsu!"shouted Lisanna, she was hanging from a branch after she took down 2 bandits already.

Natsu didn't know what to do. Lisanna or Lucy? He ran to Lucy and defeated the bandit. Lisanna was about to fall off the cliff! Luckily, natsu ran and saved her just on time. Lisanna was panting.

"Thanks natsu... I defeated 2 of those bandits already but the third made my lose my balance so I almost fell off that cliff."

"It's fine Lisanna, you did your best even though you were in Edolas for so long."

Lucy ran up to natsu. "Thanks natsu, Virgo was asking for punishment so I couldn't do anything."

Natsu became furious. "Idiot! You are so weak! You can't even defeat one bandit but Lisanna could defeat 2. She almost died when she did way more than you. I can't believe you are a member of fairy tail."

Lucy was heartbroken. She did her best didn't she? It wasn't her fault she was weak, or was it? Whatever. She was tired of questioning herself, might as well end it.

"Natsu, you hate me right, "Lucy began.

"Of course weakling."

"Okay then, if you really feel that way...Why don't you push me off this cliff right now?"

"What are you saying?!"

"You hate me, so you should rid me of this world. You want to be with Lisanna right?"

"If you say so." Then he pushed Lucy off the cliff. Erza and Gray saw what happened and ran over.

"What the heck flame brain?"

"Natsu, what did you do that for!"

"She asked me to do it so I did."

"You bastard cinder pile, just because she said it, you shouldn't do it!"

"Who cares, gone is gone."

Erza slapped him, the rest of the team looked uneasy especially Lisanna. "As the only S-class, I say we go and rescue Lucy now!"

Lisanna who was the most uneasy was scared too. "If he did that to Lucy, what would happen to me if I was weak?"she thought.

With Lucy

Lucy was falling, falling. She hit water. Leo appeared and saved her.

"What do we do now Lucy-sama?"

"To my father's mansion."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Once again, thanks to the following people that reviewed our story. And don't forget, please please please please review!1**

The heartfilla estate was the same as always. The gardens were beautifully done. The area was also clean. The whole town worked to clean this area. They could never forget the incredibly generous heartfilla family.

"It's been a long time since I've been here...Thanks Loki for bringing me here... return!"

"I wish you luck," he said then disappeared.

She walked to the main house and stopped at the door. Standing there was Layla and Jude Heartfilla.

"Lucy," they said.

"Mama, papa, it's been a long time! You are ghosts right?"

"Yes we are ghosts and we both miss you so much, "they said.

There was a rustle in the bushes. "We have been invited too," said Jellal walking through the bushes with Ultear and Meredy. Lucy gasped.

"You guys!"

"Lucy!" Yelled Meredy as ran across the room to greet Lucy while Jellal shifted from one foot to the other blushing thinking of whether or not he should ask the question in his mind.

"Ummmm, Lucy?"asked Jellal.

"Yeah, what? Oh, is it about Erza? She is doing fine so there is no need to worry about her, "replied Lucy. Jellal looked shocked that she could tell but he still mumbled a reply.

"Okay."

"Man your house is HUGE, it must be a shame not to live here," said Ultear looking around in awe.

"You are welcome here, "said Jude smiling. Lucy gave Crime Sorciere a tour of the house and the highest floor was a girls only so Jellal wouldn't come up by accident.(and get killed)

That following night...

Lucy had a dream about natsu. She saw him say that she was weak, over and over again. It hurt a lot. It stabbed her right in her heart when she heard that, it was like falling into the abyss of despair. Another scene appeared of her falling into the deep blue ocean with natsu looking down with no care in his face. She was screaming for help but no one came. Then Lucy woke up screaming and panting. Ultear and Meredy watched her and they both said,

"She will find out soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning everyone!" said Lucy cheerfully walking into the living room as if she never had that nightmare.

"Hi," said Jellal with huge bags under his eyes for some reason.

"Oh? What's wrong? said Lucy sitting down.

"Damn You!"said Jellal slamming his fist on the table really angry. "You purposely gave me that bed right? To make me like this!"

"Why do you think that?"said Lucy with a very innocent look on her face but deep inside her heart, she was laughing her head off. Jellal is just too fun to tease!

"Oh my god Jellal, why are you complaining, that was the best night ever since I didn't have to sleep with you, you turn around too much and snore sometimes!"said Meredy with a look of relief on her face as she grabbed a plate. That was all Lucy needed to hear.

"Ha ha, I can't believe you did that! Sleeping with Meredy, now that's new! Wait till I tell Erza, she'll make sleeping on that bed like heaven!"snickered Lucy while pounding the table and laughing.

"Oh, don't you dare!"yelled Jellal as he somehow jumped over the table trying to grab Lucy with 0 percent success.

"Shut up everyone, can't you guys just be quiet so I can enjoy the peace I was never able to get before?"moaned Ultear trying to concentrate on eating.

"Sorry Ultear, it's just that this guy (Jellal) keeps on chasing me!"shouted Lucy.

"Huh? What? Oh no! Ultear please, it wasn't me! No, NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Please!"pleaded Jellal on his knees. He had finally stopped chasing Lucy. When Ultear continued glaring at him he continued saying, "Please! I'll do anything for the rest of my life!"

"Oh really? Then starting now! Be quiet!," Ultear with the sadistic-cruel-scary-evil-don't mess with me smile.

"Huh?"

"Too late! You didn't do what I told you so...PREPARE TOO DIE!"

"Oh dammit!" Yelled Jellal running around the room for his dear poor life while the others were calmly eating their breakfast. Only when Layla said stop did they stop running.

"Ultear, did you remember to complete it?"said Layla.

"Yes I have Layla-san, it is very beautiful...truly the ultimate ice sword, kori no koe," said Ultear sitting back down on her seat.

"Thank.

you Ultear, here is your reward...10 billion jewels."

"..."

"WHAT THE HECK!"yelled Jellal. "10 BILLION JEWELS! BILLIONS!"

"Ha, in your face!"said Ultear with the winner smile.

"Humph," grumbled Jellal as he slumped down on his chair and grabbed more and more sausages, bacon and eggs.

"Um...Jellal? Are you sure you will be fine after eating all that?"said Lucy pointing the amount of food on his plate which was overflowing with food.

"Of course! No sickness would ever defeat the RICH and HANDSOME Jellal!"he said while glaring at Ultear.

"Oh I wonder Jellal..."mumbled Meredy.

After breakfast and the five hour training session for Lucy

"I'm going to die! Soon!"yelled Jellal clutching his stomach, training Lucy in battle had taken an effect on him after all...He could still remember that after breakfast, Layla had told Lucy that she should do some strength training to get more powerful and she had agreed. Of course he would be in charge of that.

"So, you are going to die before you see Erza? How sad..."whispered Ultear in his ear. It was her best day ever.

"No Erza!"Yelled Jellal trying to stand up but then fell again to the ground shrieking, "Oh, the pain! Is Satan here to pick me up?"

"Um, can someone take him back to the house? Jude and I can't since we're ghosts..."whispered Layla looking at the in pain form of Jellal.

"Don't worry mama, I can help with that! Open to the gate of the lion, leo!"said Lucy grabbing the key with a confident look on her face.

"What do you ask of me Lucy-sama?" said Leo ready to do the horrible task ahead of him even though he didn't know.

"Loke, can you carry him (Jellal) back to the house and up the stairs?"

"Of course."Saying that, he tried to lift Jellal but things were a bit... heavy. Loke grunted ,"Um how much does huff he huff weight," he managed to say with a look of death on his face.

"Um, maybe 200kg? 300?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssse Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Er...don't worry loke, Capricorn will help..."

The reaction is what everyone would have mostly guessed, even Lucy. Exactly the same, even virgo was the same except she was asking for lots of punishment. All three disappeared because of overuse of power.

Now they didn't know what to do until Meredy yelled, "Hey! Why don't we kick him?" Jellal groaned.

"Wonderful idea Meredy!"(ultear)

"Yeah!"(Lucy)

"..."(Layla and Jude)

And so, Jellal Fernandez was kicked up the stairs.

The next day...

"First melody: piercing glaciers!"Yelled Lucy while performing the technique, a few glaciers came out and hit the trees doing a good amount of damage.

"Good job Lucy! When you perfect it, you may be able to summon a million glaciers!"said Layla, "try the second technique which is..."

With jellal

"Ugh...what's for breakfast?"asked Jellal groaning and moaning dragging himself to the table.

"Cabbage, lettuce, corn, more veggies, 1 sausage and one egg," replied Meredy not really paying attention.

"Anything else?"asked Jellal with cute puppy eyes if that's ever possible. (No it's not)

"Potato and tomato soup!"

"Anything else?"

"Um...Water?"

"Any milk?"

"Nope!"

"But I need to grow taller!"

Lucy who was coming in almost tripped after hearing that. Seriously! I need to grow? "Jellal, are you serious? The only way you grow is along the sides. You know...waist growth?"

"What! Noooo!"

Lucy sighed. Layla came to the room. Lucy out of curiosity asked, "Mama, why do I even have to train? You have made me train nonstop ever since I got here. I'm not going back to the guild so why?"

Layla looked shocked. Then she put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Lucy, you need to go back to the guild so you can get to the grand magic games, there are many undiscovered secrets there."

"Huh?"

7 years later...

7 years later, Lucy walked to the door of the guild known as fairy tail once again. But this time, she was alone and had a cloak on. She had changed, she let her hair down to her waist. Her hair had streaks of black in them and she had black boots. Her outfit had also changed. She wore a black t-shirt that said sky day in blue letters and jean shorts that were blue. Her cloak covered her face. She entered the guild and walked to Mira.

"Hello, I would like to join your guild," said Lucy.

"Sure! Can you give me your name?"asked Mira.

"Sure, my name is...Mist."

"That's it?"

"Mist is all you need to know," said Lucy.

"Okay! Please see the master, "said Mira as she got out the stamp. Never mind, no need, the master was already there.

"I've seen you before," said Master as Mira gave Lucy the stamp on the place she wanted, her arm.

"Oh, I must look like that person but believe me, this is my first time in this guild," said Lucy.

"Okay then, welcome to the guild Mist!"

"Thanks," was all Mist said as she slipped into the shadows. She slipped past Erza, Levy and Wendy and she put something in their pocket when she passed them.

They all felt something in their pocket and found the letter. Curious, they opened the letters. Each of their letters said to come to a certain place and not to tell anyone but they had different times.

Erza stood up and walked out of the guild. She didn't even stop natsu and gray from fighting. She walked to the address and gasped at its location. It was the exact place as Lucy's house. She looked at the door, there was a sign:

_Only people that received the letter may enter this apartment._

"Hmmm interesting." Erza entered the apartment and a chair magically appeared with the name Erza and a please sit sign on it. So, she did.

5 minutes later, the same thing happened to Wendy. Another 5 minutes later, the same thing happened to levy. They were now all in the living room on chairs wondering what to do.

Suddenly, 4 cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere. Erza, Levy and Wendy stood up and got into battle position thinking this was an ambush.

Lucy smirked, "Hoods off everyone!"

***Collapses to the ground and pants for air* OMG that was the longest chapter ever! This long of a chapter will never happen ever again! Well, maybe again...who knows...**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I know you wouldn't like it that much I guess...But don't worry, we are currently writing a nalu one shot!**

**crystal5329:Thanks for the advice, this chapter has enough description right?**

**Xx shimmering starlight xX: I know natsu usually wouldn't do this but he is a bit ooc in this story and he may even do this even character if he gets like really really angry... very possible...**

**Shadow in Midnight, bestanimecouple, AnimeAnge808, XxFairytailLuverxX, Whiterose937888, SecretMindOtaku7, imedoughnut, guest: Here is the chapter! :)**

**By the way, the characters may be a bit ooc so please don't ask about it, and please don't complain why I made Jellal so...weak. don't worry, he will defeat a very strong opponent in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"Hoods off everyone!"

The hoods came off, revealing Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and...Lucy.

"LUCY!"

"Hello everyone, I'm back," said Lucy as she smiled warmly at them all. It was so familiar for all of them.

"Lu-chan! I thought you were dead!"said Levy with tears of Joy.

"Lucy-san..."said Wendy smiling.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry that this happened and I'm so sorry I couldn't stop you from being pushed down the cliff," said Erza bowing her head down.

"Don't worry Erza, it's fine."

"Thanks for forgiving me Lucy and...JELLAL! I thought I told you we wouldn't be having any more meetings," said Erza with a glare.

Before Jellal could reply, Lucy started talking saying, "Ohhhh, I never thought that you would double time so harshly!"

"WHAT!"yelled Erza.

"Yeah, Jellal was sleeping with-"

"Be quiet Lucy! Now now now Erza, Lucy here is only speaking nonsense, she has been for a while you know," said Jellal frantically.

Now Erza was really suspicious and her suspicion turned into anger when ultear just had to say, "He's sleeping with our poor Meredy..."

"JELLAL! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"No Erza this-"

"Someone who isn't your girlfriend? Are you married Erza?" asked Lucy curiosity sparking in her eyes. She looked at Jellal and Erza, both had a ring on their fourth finger. "Wait, I can't be right, when did you have your marriage?"

"Yes-yesterday," stuttered Jellal who was tomato red.

"WHAT THE HECK! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!"yelled Lucy.

"Um Lucy..."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU JELLAL!"

"Um..."

"How dare you!"

"Lucy! Let's get down to business!"yelled Jellal who was pretty annoyed himself too.

"Who cares! We could get to business later! I could have brought Erza a really pretty dress and ring!"

"Really! You would do that Lucy!" said Erza with her eyes twinkling. "Then I wouldn't have to wear that ugly dress!"

"But Erza! That was really pretty on you!"protested Jellal.

"As if..."muttered Ultear and Meredy.

"Then let's re-hold the wedding tomorrow, I'll book a really pretty chariot, lots and lots of flowers, a very expensive hotel, dresses and a ring of course!" Then her voice dropped to a whisper, "Should I buy a tux for Jellal?"

Erza hears and nods.

"Okay! Then it's decided, we will continue talking tomorrow," said Levy. "We'll go shopping today Lu-chan!"

"Um, um, can I be the flower girl?"asked Wendy.

**We know this chapter is boring...But in the next chapter... Lucy's secret will be revealed of why she was training and the ending of the next chapter will introduce something new. Because of that new thing, you will be able to see a glimpse of how strong Lucy is!**

**So please look forward to the next chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously...

"Can I be the flower girl?"asked Wendy mustering all her courage.

Jellal thought, "Hmmm, then we need to get Wendy a mini version of Erza's dress..."

"WOW! JELLAL ACTUALLY THINKS! HE ACTUALLY HAS A BRAIN!"yelled Ultear, Meredy and Lucy.

Jellal of course was pissed off, "I WAS BORN WITH A BRAIN!"

Levy mentally face palmed. "Anyways, I'll set up the decoration okay?"

"Sure!" Then after saying that, Lucy started dialing on her phone to arrange everyone and mid-way, she paused saying, "What time?"

"7AM TO 7PM!"they all yelled.

"Okay, 7am to 7pm please!"

"Really? Are you sure?"Asked the hotel manager who was wondering who in magnolia would have enough money to pay for a party this long.

"Yes, we are celebrating."

"Okay then! 5 billion jewels!"

Lucy wrote the check and mailed it. Then she said, "Let's go shopping now! We have lots of things to buy!"

"Okay!"replied everyone. Jellal went alone because he didn't want to be alone with a bunch of girls that would torture him. So, Lucy gave Jellal this insane amount of money that was just so much. Everyone was shocked at the amount of money Lucy had except for Ultear, Jellal and Meredy.

At the wedding...

"Erza and Jellal, you guys are officially wife and husband!"

"Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" They celebrated by drinking and eating for a very long time until 1pm.

"By the way Lucy, what did you want to tell me yesterday?"asked Erza.

"Yeah, what was that Lu-chan?"asked Levy. Wendy also joined them.

"Well you see, that's a very long story. I found out that I am more special then I seem. I posses the primero magica."

"Eh, what is that Lu-chan?"

"Lucy dropped her voice to a whisper, "the one magic."

They all gasped. "Lucy-san, are you sure?"

"That is the pure truth, having the one magic means that I will be able to use every single magic in the world and be very powerful too. But, there is a problem. Not all magic is as fun as ex-equip or sky dragon slaying magic. There are types of magic that come with a heavy price, others that come with burdens. Having the one magic is not as fun as it seems. It is neither love nor hate, it is neutral which is why it is so dangerous. "

"Being neutral is dangerous?"

"Not many people can be perfectly neutral, it's already hard enough to be pure evil or pure good, how hard do you think it would be to be a neutral."

"I see..."muttered Erza.

" Being neutral means that you can never choose a side, it is an incredibly sad life... You may not know this but being pure neutral will automatically give you a huge boost of magic power, even more then the second origin! Also there is something else, my magic does not come from earth land, it draws from somewhere else. If I draw to much magic...this world is as good as dead. Which is why I need you guys to help me from preventing this happening."

"We'll help you Lu-chan!"

"Yeah," said Wendy and Erza.

"There is something else too."

"Huh?"

"My mother told me there is something I need to find in the grand magic games this time, but it is extremely dangerous. That's why I need your help, that's also the reason why I returned to fairy tail."

"I see..."they all muttered.

"Lu-chan, why are you only telling us?"

"Well, that's because I trust you guys more than the others...Oh, and don't tell natsu about this or anyone else or I won't trust you ever again," said Lucy in a scary voice.

"D-don't worry Lucy-san, we won't tell," stuttered Wendy. Levy and Erza nodded.

"Thanks," she said her voice no longer scary. With that, she walked away, while the others continue to party. "They are such good friends...I'm glad I didn't tell them where I get my magic powers... They will never accept me if I do...But it's too bad something bad will happen soon..."she muttered with a look of sorrow on her face.

At the guild the next day...

"Hey mist, let's battle okay, against us, the three dragon slayers," said natsu pulling Wendy over,

"But natsu I-"

"I'm joining so you should too Wendy," said Gajeel.

"Okay..."

"Natsu wait! Mist is a new member, you shouldn't just challenge her like that!"said Lisanna looking worried for Wendy and Mist.

"It's fine, I don't really care," said Lucy. Then, telepathically in her head, she said to Wendy, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay then my children, the fight will be tomorrow."

"I won't lose!" yelled natsu.

Lucy didn't say a word to them, she just muttered to herself, "You just made the worst mistake in your life natsu... I hate you natsu... I always will... So this revenge will be just too sweet..."

**So here is the chapter! The next chapter will be Lucy vs. the dragon slayers. You will see just how strong Lucy can be! Thank you for all the reviews! In this story, Lisanna will be nicer!**

**please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day...

"The battle will now begin with Mist vs. the three dragons slayers!"yelled Master. 93% voted for the dragon slayers and 7 % voted for mist. Everyone was thinking, there is no way Mist can win.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Iron dragon's roar!"yelled Gajeel launching a powerful roar attack but Lucy easily dodged the attack.

"Sky dragon's roar!"yelled Wendy but Lucy easily dodged that too. Lucy was so fast that she felt like she was dodging a slow motion punch.

"Fire dragon's roar!"yelled Natsu. Lucy, instead of side stepping that one un-sheathed her sword and whispered freeze. When she said that, natsu's fire dragon roar froze. The whole guild was rendered speechless, how could fire be frozen, especially natsu's.

Lucy only smirked bound natsu, gajeel and Wendy with frozen ropes. Then, she started gathering elements. She took remains of wind, fire and iron from Wendy, natsu and Gajeel's attack. She also took the element of earth and lightning from the ground and clouds. She compressed the elements until it became a tiny sphere around the size of a plastic bottle cap.

She took the sphere and cupped it her hands and blew it at Natsu and Gajeel gently. The sphere kept on swirling in circle until it was near natsu and gajeel. After, it expanded and expanded until natsu and gajeel were swallowed by the sphere.

"Explode," whispered Lucy and it did. The explosion was so powerful it blew houses away. The guild members were pushed back and fell. Wendy was watching in shock until Lucy appeared in front of her and used sleeping magic to make her sleep.

When the dust cleared, Natsu and Gajeel were lying on the ground with really bad injuries.

"I-I c-can still f-fight," stuttered Natsu as he tried to get up but failed.

Lucy only smirked at the pitful sight and kicked him and Gajeel, now they really couldn't move. Everyone was speechless.

"The winner is Mist..." announced Master in shock. The guild was in shock as well when they were paying their money to Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, Erza, Levy, Charle and Master. (Crime Sorciere was allowed to bet) They had voted for Lucy/Mist.

"But mist, why did you injure natsu and gajeel so badly but not Wendy?"asked Master.

"Because she never wanted to fight," said Lucy as to turned around and walked away from the speechless guild.

**Short chapter but probably an update tomorrow too. The next chapter will be about the s-class trials. The entire s-class trial will be in the next chapter so it will be long. By the way, these battles and arcs are all preparation for the main plot!**

**Lunagorn: If you were expecting a pairing, then sorry, Lucy will be single most likely. And if there is a pairing, no it will not be grayxlucy**

**Thanks for all the reviewers and please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week had passed after the 3 dragon slayer's defeat. Life had gone back to normal. But now the guild was silent, they were waiting for master to announce the candidates for the S-class trials.

"The candidates are Freed, Elfman, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Mist! There are 6 participants this year!" said Master.

There were many sighs as Master announced the results but there were also cheers for the candidates choosen.

"Master, Mist was only here for a while, you don't really chose new comers to participate," said Mira.

"That's because she's strong Mira. Anyways, the same rules as last time, find a partner!"

There was rustling in the guild. Natsu chose happy of course, Freed went with Bixlow, Elfman with Evergreen, Gajeel with Levy, Cana with Lisanna, Gray with Juvia (SHOCK!) and Mist with Wendy.

"Let's get training Wendy!"said Lucy with her usual cheerful tone around her friends.

"Okay!"

Tenrou Island, on a ship, 3 days later...

They were on the ship to tenrou island. Soon, they reached tenrou island. Once they arrived, freed and Bixlow quickly ran out and wrote a rune that blocked other members just like last time. But his time, Mist quickly re-wrote the runes in 10 seconds and in another 10 seconds, she wrote a rune 10 times stronger than freed's that blocked out people for 30min. Freed and Bixlow also got trapped in this rune.

Freed, Evergreen and Levy all tried to rewrite the runes but they were too strong. Lucy and Wendy went into path C, the battle path. 15min later, Freed finally managed to rewrite the runes and so he went to path C as well.

"So we're facing you," said Freed looking at Mist and also preparing to write runes. Telepathically, Lucy told Wendy to do a sky dragon's roar. She did as she was told.

"Sky dragon's roar!" yelled Wendy as she did a roar. Freed and Bixlow both dodged but Lucy cloned herself and appeared in front of them un-sheathing her sword.

"4th song, frozen lotus," she said, Freed and Bixlow became 2 ice blocks.

After the final test...

"The passing people are Mist, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman. The second assignment is to find me around the island. Start!" said Master and then he disappeared.

"Let's go happy!" "Aye!"

"Juvia!" "Yes Gray-sama!"

"Bookworm! Hurry!" "Got it!"

"Be a man!" "Shut up!"

"Let's go Wendy!" "Okay Lu- I mean Mist-san!"

Lucy smiled at Wendy, "this is going to be quick okay, teleport!" After the teleportation, Wendy and Mist arrived where Makarov was. The Master was shocked because never in his whole life had someone found him so quick, even with teleportation. "My win," said Lucy.

Then after an hour, natsu and happy came saying that they finished the exam but groaned in defeat when they saw that Lucy and Wendy were already there.

"Whaaaaaa! No fair, you probably followed Master here!" wined natsu.

Master said, "No, she finished the S-class exam first so she is going to become a S-class mage. No complaints!"

After everyone came, Master announced that the new S-class mage would be Mist. As for her prize for winning, she could battle any S-class. Lucy chose Erza.

The battle was very fun. Erza with her swords and Lucy using her ice sword. That is, until Erza brought out her fairy armor. Lucy knew she couldn't win without using lots of magic with her sword so she called out one of her spirits. It was aries. aries cushioned the attack so Lucy could defeat Erza.

The guild stared in shock, why did Mist have Lucy's keys?

Natsu came up to Mist, "Why do you have Lucy's keys, " he said in a deadly voice.

"We'll, I was friends with her. We made a deal that if one of her nakama push or kill her, then the keys would belong to me," said Lucy. Then she walked away with Levy, Wendy and Erza.

**The next arc...GMG time! this is to redeem lucy! please review! (this is rushed but we just want to get to the main plot)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was 1 month after the S-class exam. Mist now took S-class missions with Erza, Levy and Wendy. Now, everyone was gathered at the guild.

"The grand magic games are coming up, this year, I hear that the competitions will be all about pure strength so we need really powerful people! Oh and each guild can only send One team. To preliminaries will only allow 6 teams to pass this time!" said Master.

"Who's participating then?" asked Gray.

"Well...I have decided Natsu, Mist, laxus, Erza, Wendy and our reserve is Mira," said Master.

"Okay, I'm all fired up!"Yelled Natsu.

"Let's do our best Wendy and Erza!" said Lucy with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes!" they said.

"Ah, Mist-san, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to get chosen..."muttered Levy who was disappointed.

"It's fine Levy, you're already very strong!" said Lucy with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Mist-san!"

"Wendy and Erza, we have to train, Levy, can you help?"

"Sure!"

GMG time...

It was time for the GMG. The preminlaires were the same but the events would be different. The teams that made it to the top 6 is lamia scale, saber tooth, blue Pegasus, mermaid heel, fairy tail and quatro Cerberus.

"The first event is called War. 2 members from each guild will compete in this event. Everyone will go into this stadium and fight of course. The last person or last 2 (same guild) standing will be the winners. This is very much like a real war!" announced Pumpkin.

"I'll go..."said Mist.

"Me too!" Yelled natsu.

"If natsu-san is going, we'll go to ok rouge." "Fine."

"Let's go Yuka." "Ok Lyon."

"Men! Eve and Hibiki will go!" exclaimed Ichiya.

" How about we go Beth," said Risely. "Agreed Kagura-san?"

"Agreed."

"Wild!" (Yaeger and Novelly)

"EVENT START!"

"Rouge! Time to defeat natsu!" said Sting. Rogue nodded.

"Oh? Are the sabers coming? Ok, I'll defeat them both! Don't get in my way mist!" yelled natsu.

"..."

While natsu was fighting the sabers, the other guilds were fighting. Okay, now that was really boring for Lucy. Nothing to do, so, she thought that she might as well take them all out!

Lucy unsheathed her sword. "8th song, sheer cold!"

With that one attack, every single participant standing got frozen to an ice block. Everyone was speechless.

"WOW! It seems that Mist has taken down every single member! Even her team! Fairy tail wins 10 points!"

After the event...

"Hey Mist! What was that for!"yelled Natsu.

"Hush natsu, don't get in my way, or I'll swear that you'll be dead." With that, Lucy walked away. Natsu glared at her and walked away too.

In a part of crocus 15 min later...

Lucy was walking around crocus enjoying the sights to see. She stopped at a place with little people. "Come out rogue."

"So, you saw me..."said Rogue slipping out of the shadows.

"Hmmm...Well, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with sting?"

"You know why I'm here Mist, ...or should I say your true identity, Lucy Heartphilla."

**End of the chapter! Please review! Check out our new one-shot! It's nalu! The name is To confess or to not confess...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day three...

"Okay! This is the beginning of the 4th day! So..." the pumpkin guy continued talking and talking about the event. Rogue was looking at Lucy with suspicion.

Flashback

_"You know why I'm here Mist...or should I say Lucy Heartphilla."_

_"Oh? So you figured it out! Wow, no one in my guild could tell yet you, a person in a rival guild can tell...this is very interesting!"_

_"Why are you called Mist now? And what's with that huge magic power?"_

_"You want to know? I guess I can tell you since you found out my true identity and remembered me unlike sting... If you want to know, after the games, go to the heartphilla mansion, you will find out there," said Lucy._

_"What?"_

_"Oops, said too much! Bye!" said Lucy disappearing leaving rogue there in thought._

Flashback end...

"What is that power Lucy?" he muttered.

"Okay! Now it is time for the battles! Now the first battle is Bacchus vs. Eve!"

And so, Bacchus and Eve had this really fierce battle with snow and fists but in the end, Bacchus won because he is still very strong even if he was defeated by elfman.

"Quatro 10 points! Blue Pegasus, 0 points! The next battle will be Chelia vs. Beth!"

Since Chelia is the sky god slayer, she can easily beat Beth who in most people's opinion is not that strong.

"Okay, the last battle of the day is Mist vs. Minerva! This battle will be epic! Who will win? The fairies or the sabers?"

"So I can finally beat a fairy to a pulp, "said Minerva entering the arena with a smirk on her face.

"Do you think so? I don't believe you can..." said Lucy feeling extremely happy right now. She could finally get her revenge on Minerva!

"Nope, I think I can definitely beat you!"

*sigh* "If you are that confident, then let's bet our lives!" said Lucy with a cheerful grin. This was going to be fun!

"Agreed, "said Minerva who was growing more angry.

"BATTLE START!"

"Here I go!" yelled Minerva throwing an attack but Lucy simply dodged it by doing an aerial cartwheel to the side.

"Black chains, "said Lucy. Black chains erupted from the ground, wherever it touched, it rotted. Minerva looked in horror. Was mist going to make her a pile of rotten blobs? "Don't worry, since I feel really happy right now, you won't rot, you'll just feel like you did."

What Lucy said was true, the black chains wrapped around Minerva but she didn't rot. She did however, scream words like stop and I admit defeat. When Minerva said that, Lucy let go of her and the chains disappeared.

"M-mist is the winner! WOW! What a victory!"

Lucy didn't say anything but leave the battle place. She did drop a note to Minerva though. The note said, your life is mine, my first order is to harm no fairy tail member except for natsu.

End of the GMG...

"Fairy tail is first!" yelled Master.

"YAAAAYYYYYY!" And so, fairy tail partied until they were ready to leave crocus.

When leaving, Lucy looked back at Crocus and frowned. Levy saw this.

"What's wrong Lu- I mean Mist-san?"

"Oh, it's just that I didn't find that important thing my mother told me to get in Crocus..."

"Hm, maybe next time!"

"Yes, maybe next time..." Levy, seeing that her friend was fine, went away to get her stuff.

Lucy looked over crocus once again. "One thing that I didn't tell you Levy , is that not only did we not find the important thing, that bad thing never happened... Why?" muttered Lucy.

Back in fairy tail 3 days later...

"Hey Mist! Want to join Team natsu?" asked natsu.

"What? But isn't your group already full?" said Lucy narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, about that, we can just kick Lisanna off, " said Natsu with the idiotic grin

"How dare you!" yelled Lucy pounding her fist against the table.

"Eh? Wow, you're weird mist... Ok then, I won't kick Lisanna off the team but, can you you go on a mission with us? Please?" pleaded natsu.

A trap? Oh well... thought Lucy. I'm strong so it doesn't matter. "Fine."

"Yaayyyy!" yelled natsu running away to tell the members of team natsu.

Hmph was Lucy's reply. A mission with natsu? She was crazy accepting that invitation but it would be fun to see his face being ditched. She flinched.

"What's this? The bad feeling is increasing... this is bad..." she thought.

**Here is the update! And to the people who are worrying about different pairings, we are not sure. But! If there is a pairing, it will never be gralu nor rolu! The only possibility so far is no pairing, we are not sure. The main plot is coming soon! Please review! And thanks for the other reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ugh..."groaned natsu. They were on a train to the mission place. The members doing this mission was natsu, gray, erza, lisanna, Wendy, Lucy, Levy and their exceeds. Soon, they arrived at their destination and dragged natsu to the client's place.

"Looks familiar..." thought Lucy but she didn't really think about it that much, what mattered now was the mission.

In the house...

"Just get rid of these bandits, they were here last time and got destroyed but now their back!" said the mayor.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" yelled natsu.

"Natsu, calm down! We need a plan!" said Erza grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "So..."

At the place where the trap will be...

"Ready? Go!" yelled Erza. Everyone sprung out from their hiding places and started attacking the bandits. Things were going well. Everyone had taken down a good amount of bandits.

"Ugh," groaned Lucy as she was dragged with a bandit's lure magic. Highly unusual. He pulled her to a cliff.

"Now time to kill you!" yelled the bandit. Natsu saw what was happening but didn't care since Mist was really strong.

Lucy sat frozen on the spot, her eyes showing horror. Natsu knew something was wrong this time so he ran to the bandit and defeated it the moment it was about to kill Lucy. But, Natsu accidently knocked Lucy off the cliff. Luckily, natsu pulled her up.

Natsu put his hands on her shoulders. "Mist, what's wrong? Hello?"

Lucy didn't reply, she couldn't, memories were flashing back. She could remember it so well. This cliff here was the same cliff that she was pushed off 7 years ago. And those bandits, were part of the same group that had nearly killed her 7 years ago.

Ah, the memories, they weren't pleasant. Natsu, pushing her down the cliff. The words echoed. "You're weak! I hate you!" Those words kept on attacking her. If she had fallen into the abyss 7 years ago, these words just made sure that she would never get out.

Hatred, hatred for fairy tail, for natsu, for EVERYONE! Her magic level increased. The ground shook. Twisters were forming in the land below destroying trees and killing all being that lived there. The universe became unstable.

Yet, her magic level continued to increase. The words I hate you! and you're weak wouldn't vanish. They were like knives that you could never pull out! The more her power increased, the more powerful the twisters became!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. Trees fell and was reduced to nothing! The ground shook even harder!

Lucy, passed out.

**Thanks to all we reviewed our story! The main plot will start soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Lucy opened her eyes. Where was she? Everyone around her was black. What had happened? Then, the memories came back. She clenched her fists in anger. Natsu. The name itself brought angry shivers down her spine. Sometimes, she wondered why it was always natsu that annoyed her so much. Oh, well..._

_But where was she? She walked forward a bit. It felt a bit weird walking on nothing but she soon adapted. There was a bright light. Suddenly, thousands of spirits emerged whispering, "Mercurius! Mt. fiore! Quickly!"_

_"What?" said Lucy who was really freaked out._

_"GO!" they yelled._

_"What?" But then she started falling._

_"Lucy?" Came a voice. Who? "Lucy!" called that voice again. "Lucy!"_

Lucy woke up. She was in her mansion lying on her bed. Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Levy, Meredy and Ultear were watching her with worried eyes. "Lucy, are you alright," asked Erza.

Lucy tried to recall what had happened. Oh yes! Mercurius and . So that's what mama wanted her to do. She didn't understand what those words meant before in her dream but now she knew it. Her eyes darkened.

"Let's go," said Lucy in a cold voice.

"Lu-chan! What do you mean? What happened?" asked Levy who was worried.

Lucy didn't reply to that question. "Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Levy, Meredy, Ultear, you'll follow me right?" she said with a creepy smile that looked so desperate. They shivered.

"O-of course Lucy-san, we're your friends right?" asked Meredy what was shifting around.

Lucy looked at the others. They nodded quickly. "Good, I knew I can trust you guys, just you guys, not anyone else!"

Layla and Jude came in and gasped. "Lucy! What is with that aura?!" asked Layla in fear.

"Mama," she said in a sweet voice. "Mama, papa, I love you." After saying that, she raised her hand and made them disappear. She turned to them. "Let's go."

"Y-yes," they stuttered and followed her. What had happened to the Lucy they knew so well? When they were out of the mansion, Lucy teleported them and herself.

"Crocus? What are we doing here Lucy?" asked Ultear.

"Follow me." was all she said. They obeyed. They walked until they reached the tall beautiful castle of fiore, Mercurius.

"Mercuirus?" asked Jellal.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" yelled a guard.

"Lucy-san..." mumbled Wendy nervously.

"Don't worry." Lucy turned to the guards. "I believe this will let us in." said Lucy handing them a letter. Their eyes widened.

"Understood! Unfortunately, his majesty is not here so you will have to talk to the princess."

"Okay." They walked into the palace until they reached the throne room.

"Bow before the Princess, Hisui E. Fiore!" yelled a guard.

Everyone bowed. Hisui raised her hand to signal that it was fine for them to get up. "It is an honor to meet you princess," said Hisui with a welcoming smile. The guards around her tried to keep a straight face. Wasn't hisui the princess?

"Princess?" asked Erza.

"Never mind Erza, Princess Hisui, may I please receive entrance to 'there'?"

Hisui narrowed her eyes. "I see, it's come to 'that', very well, entrance is permitted."

"Thank you," said Lucy. Hisui dismissed her guards and led the group to a big door. They were welcomed by the fresh scent of flowers.

"The garden!" said Wendy in excitement. The garden was absolutely beautiful. Covered by lush hedges, ferns, moss, willow trees and way more!

"Yes, this garden is beautiful but we must continue, " said Hisui leading the group along a stone path. Very soon, they reached a door covered by moss and was locked by a jade lock that bound the door so well that not even a crack was visible.

"Beautiful," said Erza seeing the gigantic door.

"Thank you Princess Hisui for letting us in," said Lucy inspecting the door.

"It's fine...But are you sure you want to enter there? I know you have permission but...that places isn't the best place for mages..." muttered Hisui looking down.

"It's fine, we'll be just fine! By the way Hisui, let's be friends!" said Lucy with a smile for the first time this day.

"Really! Thank you for such an honor Princess Lucy!"

"It's fine really," assured Lucy. Hisui nodded. She lifted her hands and chanted some words. The jade lock came loose. The door opened releasing a huge force of air. Everyone fell to their knees since they were overwhelmed by the amount of magic power coming from the other side of the door.

"Lu-chan, are we going in there?" asked Levy was looked at the entrance in fright.

"It's fine Levy-san, let's go everyone, and oh Hisui, remember, don't EVER betray me okay?" said Lucy while leading the group.

"Yes."

"Good, let's go then." So, Lucy lead Erza, Wendy, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear past the doors.

Hisui sighed sadly as she watched them disappear. "They...I hope they are ready to face the difficulty...of the deadly mountain... ."

**What will happen in ? Wait till the next chapter! By the way, the reason Hisui is here is because she is the only royal person that has the authority and will the let Lucy and the others in. We don't think the king will do that...**

**Have you noticed? Lucy just became darker. Will she become the Lucy she was? Just wait for it!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! We're so glad that so many people are reviewing our story! please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy and the others walked through the door, when they entered, they were welcomed by a blinding light. Everyone except for Lucy flinched back in fear. When they opened their eyes, they could no longer see crocus nor the garden of mercurius. There was only a door behind them.

When they looked up, there was a long mountain path. Everyone felt strange, even Lucy. They felt so...powerful for some reason.

"Lu-chan, do you know what is this feeling? It makes me feel so... powerful..." said Levy who was looking at the mountain path.

"Do not worry Levy, this is exactly what is all about."

"What do you mean Lucy?" asked Meredy.

"You see, when we use magic power, where does it go? Into the air of course, our bodies have the ability to regenerate magic power. We don't re-gather the magic power we spent. Then where does all that magic power go? Into magic items of course and into animals so they have abilities. The problem is, the amount of power we release is too much. Earth land nearly exploded 777 years ago becuase there was too much magic power."

"So, are you saying that they gathered all that leftover magic power here?" said Ultear.

"Exactly what they did, there was too much so they climbed this gigantic mountain and installed a core in this mountain. That core has the ability to gather unwanted magic to this mountain. The mountain then sends that power to a different space." said Lucy while gesturing for them to start climbing this mountain.

"But the mountain doesn't do it fast enough right? So then, the magic power is scattered around the mountain. Any mage that goes here will receive a huge magic boost, right Lucy?" said Erza.

"Right, for example, if you were a mage so weak you can't even beat 2 normal people attacking you. Entering this mountain would raise your magic to the level where you are on par with a 10 wizard saint. You guys should all be very strong now."

"What! Are you sure Lucy?" said Jellal wondering how strong he was now.

"Yes, I'm serious. Since we are all really strong, our strongest attacks could destroy cities! We could even beat Acnologia!" said Lucy cheerfully. "But since this place grants too much power, humans aren't allowed to go here!"

"Um Lucy-san... If you say this is a mountain, aren't there animals living here?" asked Wendy.

"Yes! You are totally right Wendy! There are animals living here! Well, there's only one specie living here though."

"Um, what might that specie be?"

"Well, they are the proud guardians of the core! Phoenixes! " said Lucy lifting her hand in the air. "They are majestic creatures!"

"PHONIEXES!" they yelled.

"But Lucy, phoenixes don't exist anymore!" said Jellal.

Lucy pouted. "Well, now they do so be quiet Jellal!"

So, they continued climbing the mountain for a whole day until they were... one tenth up the mountain...

"Lu-chan... how much more to go?" said Levy while gasping for breath.

"Um, I think nine tenths left!"

"WHAT! Are you serious!" complained Meredy. "We're already so tired! How can phoenixes even survive in this place?"

"Well, they can fly much quicker than if we climb. Also, they eat magic power for food!"

"But Lucy, you can use aera right? You should be able to fly..." muttered Ultear.

"Well, I can fly you up there in less than 15 minutes but that is considered blasphemy in this mountain! Only phoenixes are allowed to fly!" said Lucy proudly.

"WHAT THE HECK!" they yelled. (or some of them)

"Shhhh" said Lucy. They became silent. "I can hear something..."

They all looked around intently searching for a sound.

"HELP!"

"Did you hear that?" said erza.

"Yep, sounds like someone is in trouble... Let's go help!" said Lucy getting up and running to the sound. The others followed her.

"Help someone!"

Lucy and the others arrived at the scene. There were 2 young phoenixes that appeared to be sucked into some sort of hole. Lucy went into action immediately. She jumped up, and grabbed the phoenixes. Then, she lifted her hand and whispered force closure. The hole closed.

"Thank you so much!" said the phoenix that had called for help. "But what are humans doing here?"

"You're welcome, we are here to get something and purify it. May I know your name?" said Lucy.

"Okay! My name is Fenni and the other phoenix is Secu! We are training to be guardians of 'that'! We recognize you Lucy Heartphillia from our scrolls! Your wish will be granted!"

"Thank you Fenni, can you take us there?"

"Sure! We were told that if we met you, we would have to obey your wishes!" exclaimed Fenni cheerfully. "Hey! Secu, wake up!"

"What..." muttered Secu. When he saw Lucy, he got up right away. "What do you want us to do Lucy-sama!"

"Oh sheesh secu... she just told us, we are supposed to..." When Fenni finished, Secu's eyes widened.

"I see, then Lucy-sama, we will take you and your friends there!" After saying that, they spread their wings and lifted everyone up much to the shock of everyone except for Lucy.

They flew really quickly all the way to 9 tenths of the mountain. That was where they landed. Fenni rustled her feathers and said, "Sorry Lucy, but we young phoenixes can't go any further. The other phoenixes are out so you will have to climb the rest..."

"It's okay Fenni and Secu! Thanks for helping!" Fenni and Secu nodded and flew away. Lucy sighed. "Guys... we're back to climbing..."

"Awww!" they all complained. Lucy sighed again and somehow used her magic and dragged them all the way to the summit of the mountain. At the top, there was a gate. There was a lock blocking it.

The group looked in confusion. Lucy looked around for clues. Suddenly, a blob like thing landed in front of the gate. It formed into a phoenix.

"I am the spirit protector of the core of the mountain. Tittles hold no meaning here! You will have to defeat me!"

Lucy sighed again. "Guys, lets prepare for a harsh battle."

**Here is the chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! Please excuse the horrible names for the phoenixes, secu comes from the word secular and fenni is a part of Japanese for phoenix!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Lucy sighed again, "Guys, let's prepare for a harsh battle."_

The group stood silently in battle position. The phoenix did nothing. Both sides were waiting for the other to make the first move. The silence was broken when Lucy used her 1st melody: piercing glaciers to stab the phoenix.

The phoenix skillfully flew into the air and dodged the attack. The phoenix launched a fire bolt. Everyone managed to dodge it. When they dodged it, they looked back at where the bolt at struck. It was devastating.

The whole area had a huge hole in it. The rocks lay on the ground scattered all over the place. The group stared in horror.

"How..in..the..world..." said Levy as she landed. "How can that attack be so strong!"

"Yeah Levy, that's just the problem. This phoenix here is the guardian of the core. It has the ability to draw magic power from the mountain and prevent us from doing so, that's why we have to be really strong!" said Lucy.

"Grand Chariot!"

"Arc of time: flash forward!"

"Magility Sodom!"

"Solid script: fire!"

"Sky dragon's roar!"

"1st melody: piercing glaciers!"

"Black wing armor: Moon glimpse!"

They all launched their attacks at the same time at the phoenix! The only attacks that actually hit were the arc of time and Lucy's spell. The phoenix smirked. "Are you guys really sure you made it here? This is too easy."

The group glared at the phoenix in frustration. They continued firing all sorts of attacks but the phoenix barely took any damage at all. The attacks that just barely managed to hit it weren't powerful enough. The phoenix was simply too fast!

Lucy paused and landed on the ground. There had to be a weakness in this phoenix. Then a thought came to her after she saw something.

Lucy jumped up. "Everyone! Please step aside!" They stared in shock but they did as they were told to do.

Lucy took a deep breath. "ELEMENTAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" The attack was so powerful, the type of attack that could only be used in a place like .

The phoenix didn't look so confident any more. The attack wasn't aiming for it, it was aiming the gate. The phoenix was powerful but how about the gate? Judging from the reaction, it seemed that the gate would break under that attack.

The phoenix flew quickly and blocked the gate. Lucy landed gracefully and smirked. The smoke cleared...but the phoenix was still standing!

"Ha, it will take more than that to defeat me!" panted the phoenix expecting a look of horror from Lucy, which he didn't get.

"You really think it was to destroy the gate? No, it was to destroy that," said Lucy gesturing at a pile of crystal. The phoenix went pale if that was possible.

"How did you..."

"Well, I thought that you shouldn't have that much power so it was coming from somewhere. I noticed a faint glow from that rock. Upon closer observation, it seemed that this crystal was absorbing magic power and transferring it to you."

"Wow, Lu-chan! That's amazing!" exclaimed Levy.

Lucy smirked in pride. "Of course I would be able to think of this awesome idea!"

The phoenix bowed down. "You have won this battle, you have entrance to the Cave of Endless. You must be cautious, that place holds many memories, some that are really dangerous. Just do what you want and please leave as soon as possible." Then the phoenix disappeared.

The gates opened with a creaking sound.

"Let's go in," said Lucy. The group nodded and followed her past the gates. They entered a cave with many crystals. There were also many voices.

"What is this Lucy?" asked Erza.

"It's the cave of endless, the cave of memories..." muttered Lucy who had stopped and was now touching a gigantic crystal at the dead end of the cave.

Suddenly, Lucy fell to the ground! The group rushed over to her to see what happened. They could only watch as Lucy thrashed around in pain.

In Lucy's head, she was filled with memories. Push, push, push, push her down the cliff! Weak, weak, weak, you're weak! Hate, hate, hate, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Lucy!

Lucy disappeared.

**What happened to Lucy? Thanks for all the reviewers! As you can see, we have 95 reviews! We're so happy! Whoever is the 100th reviewer will get a prize! That prize is a one-shot on any pairing you request! We shall PM the 100th reviewer on the pairing they want!**

**So do your best to be the...100th!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucy had disappeared.

The group with Lucy looked around frantically. Where was Lucy? Without Lucy, they didn't know what to do.

"Where's Lu-chan?!" asked Levy looking around for any trace of Lucy.

"I don't even think she's here anymore!" said Ultear.

"We have to get out of here!" commanded Erza. They all obeyed, no one wanted to stay without Lucy. They ran out of the cave and out of the gate too.

"We descend!" yelled Jellal. They looked at him as if he was crazy but followed him and jumped down the mountain. Everyone closed their eyes, when they opened them, they were at the bottom of the mountain.

"Without Lucy, this place is dangerous, I can feel it!" said Meredy looking around. She was right. Soon, they were surrounded by a huge hoard of phoenixes. They all glared at them with angry robotic eyes. They seemed to be controlled. The group recognized two familiar phoenixes among the group. They were indeed, shocked.

"Fenni-san! Secu-san! What are you guys doing?" asked Wendy.

A glare was their reply. "The princess Lucy Heartphilla is not with you. If Lucy is not here, then you guys cannot be here. Get out!"

All the phoenixes launched their fire bolts to them. The group struggled to dodge all the attacks. "We really need to get out of !" yelled Ultear over the sound of the bolts.

"I would have done that a long time ago!" shouted Levy back. The group raced at top speed to the gate entrance. The gate was open. They dived through the gate. The mountains, phoenixes, the magic boost all disappeared. Behind them, the gate slammed shut.

"What in the world was that!" said Jellal looking in horror.

"Have you finally understood how dangerous that mountain is? The phoenixes there are like demons in disguise."

They turned around to the voice. It was Hisui of course. "That's . Scary isn't it. Once you lose your entrance. The phoenixes there just show their true colours. Their demons!"

"Ah, Hisui-san, do you know why Lucy disappeared?" asked Wendy.

She closed her eyes. "Of course, the cave you entered was the cave of endless. Lots of memories in there. She has bad memories right? Well, they came back to her the moment she touched the memory crystal. Whenever her memory comes back, she releases this huge amount of power. But in Mt. fiore, there is already a lot of magic power."

"So?" said Levy.

"Their magic powers fuse together. I personally have no idea where Lucy is. I suggest that you go back to the mansion. There may be a clue there." They nodded.

Somewhere...

Lucy looked around the place. Where was this. Her surroundings where all blue. She was walking on a path of milky white. She continued until she came across a group of people wearing hoods that covered them completely. They bowed down much to her surprise.

"Your majesty." they said.

"Why do you call me that?" said Lucy.

"Because you are the princess of the universe. You are currently at the core of the universe. In soon time, you shall be crowned." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was an opening. A figure stepped out. It was a twin dragon of saber tooth, rogue.

"What I suspected was right of course. Your parents told me everything! Why would you do all of this. You need to leave behind the past and push forward to tomorrow!" said Rogue. That was the most he ever said...

A hooded figure stepped up. "What are you doing here commoner? Do you realize that you are standing before her majesty? Bow!"

"Then what about you?"

"We are her supporters, we have permission sometimes of course."

"Do you really think that she will believe in this? Why are you doing this!"

The hooded figure shook his head. "What insolence, be gone!" With a flicker of his hand, rogue was pushed out of the universe.

The figure turned to Lucy. "Do you see Lucy? This is your power!"

Lucy pushed him away. "Step away commoner. I am queen. Yes, I am the ruler of the universe. And yes, in 7 days, 7 hours and 7 minutes, I shall be crowned!"

**Lucy is queen! Surprise surprise... Thank you for all the reviewers! Sting will not be in this story since we chose rogue over him. Now to announce the 100th reviewer...its...**

**LuvsManga!**

**Congratulations! And the choice made by LuvsManga is Gale! Gajeel x Levy! So please expect a one shot for gale some time! We will announce the title next chapter! We hope you look forward to it!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group consisting on Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, Erza, Wendy and Levy ran as fast as they could to the mansion. They did their best to not be seen but of course it wasn't perfect.

Someone, or more like 2 people saw them. Natsu and Gray were just in their everyday fights outside. Master had sort of kicked them out of the guild. Like, it's not like they got their marks erased or anything. They were still members of fairy tail. But their most recent fight had been too damaging so the Master decided to give them some 'bonding' time.

They're not allowed to come back until they have finished fighting. So as they were in another battle again, they spotted a flash of colours. Well, gray was the one who spotted it and natsu smelled who they were. They looked at each other, shrugged and followed the running group.

The trip took one whole day. When they arrived at the mansion, everyone was absolutely exhausted. The mansion didn't look any different.

"Layla-san? Jude-san?" called Wendy. There was no reply.

There was a sound from the bushes. It was rogue with his usual expressionless face. "Oh, it's you guys..." he muttered.

Ultear sent a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking why you guys are here," replied Rogue.

"Fine." said Jellal. "We were with Lucy in a place until something happened and then she disappeared for some reason."

"No surprise."

"You know where she is?" asked Jellal.

"Yes, she is at the center of the universe."

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"Excuse me, but how in the world do you get into the center of the universe? I didn't even know it existed!" said Meredy.

"Apparently it does." They stood thinking for awhile until Erza spoke.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, I do because Layla and Jude have told me when I visited. They suspected this might happen but they weren't sure so they just told me."

"I see...I believe in you... Do you know how to get there?" asked Erza.

"I think I do...I entered through the portal in the mansion but it was destroyed. There should still be another portal at the 'cliff'.

The group looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go then!" said Meredy.

"WAIT!"

The group turned around. The 2 people that had yelled were none other than natsu and gray. They had heard the entire thing.

"What do you guys mean by the center of the universe!" asked Gray.

"To top that, why the heck are you talking about Lucy? Isn't she dead?" asked Natsu. Gray looked at natsu as if he was stupid.

"Idiot! You couldn't even tell that she was Lucy!?" yelled Gray.

"What?" Gray face palmed. Everyone else except for Natsu had a killer aura. The killer aura was directed to natsu.

"Natsu you idiot! You, you couldn't even tell that she was Lucy!" yelled Levy.

"Lucy is dead! And who is she?!"

"YOU REALLY ARE DENSE! LUCY WAS NEVER DEAD! SHE STAYED ALIVE SUFFERING BECUASE OF YOU! MIST! MIST IS LUCY!" yelled Levy. After she finished, fell down panting.

Natsu stood there with a blank stare. "Lucy...is alive? Lucy's alive! Oh, I'm so glad! I really thought I killed her! Where is she?"

The group stared blankly. Natsu was relieved? But he was the one who had pushed Lucy down the cliff! Why was he glad?

"Natsu? Why are you so glad?" asked Erza.

Natsu scratched his head. "The thing is...at that time, I wasn't thinking as much... I really regret getting angry at her...It wasn't Lucy's fault at all. It's true that she was weak...But we were all weak before! So...I'm sorry."

The group looked at each other. Jellal sighed and stepped forward. "I'm glad that both of you guys think that way. To tell the truth, we really need your help."

Natsu and Gray looked curious. Ultear and Erza were in a trance of thinking. Rogue had his emotionless face. Meredy, Wendy and Levy looked uneasy.

Wendy stepped forward. "Jellal-san, Lucy-san specifically told us not to ever tell them. Especially natsu... We shouldn't betray her trust..."

"Your right Wendy, but the Lucy we know is no longer the same Lucy. When she woke up from that dream, she became cold. She banished her own parents. It was creepy the way she smiled at us. She slowly turned back to the old Lucy but now she has disappeared. Who knows what has happened to her? In this situation, we need help."

Wendy nodded, looked around nervously and stepped back. Jellal turned around to natsu and gray. Taking a deep breath, he told them everything that had happened. When he finished, natsu and gray had these wide stares.

"Oh god...That's what happened..." muttered Gray.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go to this universe thing! I'm all fired up!" yelled natsu.

Everyone around natsu mentally face palmed. Seriously, natsu couldn't even remember the whole word, the center of the universe.

In the center of the universe...

"We have finished decorating your majesty, what holy deed do you ask of us next?"

"Fortify this place and make it a splendid castle!"

"Thank you your majesty, we will get to it right away."

When those people left, Lucy sighed and sat back on her throne. So boring... Why not find out what her friends were doing? She got up and walked to her lacrima crystal. She checked Hisui. Hisui was doing her normal routines, nothing special...

Next, Lucy decided to check up on Levy and the others. They were probably at her mansion wondering what to do. Oh well, they will be so happy for her when she is crowned. Lucy really regrets that she left without telling them anything.

The lacrima showed Jellal, Ultear, Levy and Erza talking. Nothing special there. Lucy narrowed her eyes. Something had caught her attention. Something pink. The lacrima zoomed in, the sound was turned on. Then, Lucy heard.

Lucy heard everything that had happened. About rogue telling them what he knew, the group deciding to rescue and lastly...natsu. Lucy pounded her fist on the nearest table. There was only one word on her mind.

Traitors. They were traitors. How dare they! She accepted them as true friends, she was going to make them her special guardians with all sorts of rights that no one else could have when she became queen. She was going to give them godly power!

But. They. Had. Betrayed, betrayed, betrayed, betrayed... Her. Her. Again. Why. Why her. Always. Life. Never. Fair. Natsu. NATSU!

NATSU WAS THE CAUSE! He had to be! He had manipulated her friends! Yes, yes! Lucy thought. She fell down bitterly. No... This time natsu wasn't the cause. They had chosen his side. It was their own free will. But then again... it wasn't all of them!

Lucy leapt up. There had to be some of them that secretly agreed with her! She watched the whole thing over again. After she finished, she went back to her throne. Her friends list had been perfectly though out. It included Hisui, Wendy, Levy, and Meredy.

"Sorry Jellal, Ultear and Erza. I'm sorry but after what happened...I don't think I can trust you again..."muttered Lucy.

Lucy got up again and looked around. "But it will be soon! In 6 days, 6 hours, 6 minutes and six seconds, I shall change the world!"

**Here is the chapter! The next chapter will have more action I think... But the next next will definitely have at least some battle action we think...**

**By the way, the name of our one shot is decided! It's name will be Solid Iron! The story is not out yet but the plot has been decided!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The group was running as fast as they could to the cliff. They had to run because natsu, had motion sickness and therefore couldn't go on a train. Besides, with magic, they were much faster. The group that went to the mountain still had some magic left over from that place.

When they arrived at the cliff, the portal was just about to close. They ran as fast as they could and to everyone's surprise , they all managed to make it. They were panting really hard since they had gone top speed.

When they recovered, they looked around them. More specifically, looked down. They gasped. There was nothing under them, it was pitch black.

"So this is the center of the universe huh?" muttered Erza quietly as she observed her surroundings. Jellal looked around too.

"I don't think we're at the exact center of the universe yet..." said Jellal.

"You're right, the center should have a gigantic core with a throne beside it. That's where Lucy is but she's not here. That means that we should be along the fringes of the universe." said Rogue.

"Exactly." The group spun around trying to look for the voice. "Well, you'll never find me...idiots." They looked all over the place but the voice was nowhere to be seen.

"You guys are so clueless if you can't even find me! Hmm...1, 2 ,3, 9! Wow, there are nine of you! That's a lot, and we only have 8 to fight you guys... Well then, I guess I'll put the 2 blue hair midgets together and the rest will be alone. Yes! That's perfect!"

Suddenly there was a bright light. Naturally, everyone covered their eyes. When each one of them opened their eyes, they couldn't see each other anymore.

With Rogue...

Rogue looked around. He was standing on an area of stars. A bit ahead of him was a gigantic door. He ran there and tried to open it. No luck.

"Ugh...Hello shadow guy...I'm here to stop...you...ah...so...tired..."

Rogue looked up at the top of the door. Hanging from that door was a guy. The guy had black hair all the way to his neck and had dark green eyes. He was wearing a black kimono and bamboo slippers. His hair was...a mess.

"Hello shadow...I...would...be...Acedia." He unsheathed his katana that had appeared out of nowhere. "Now let's fight."

With Jellal...

Jellal opened his eyes. The first thought in his head was Erza! Where was Erza? He looked around and was in a place that looked similar to rogue's place.

"Hello my honey!" Jellal located the sound and jumped out of the way.

The girl who tried to hug him had a red ponytail and her eyes were black. She had gigantic lips that were covered in blood red lipstick. She wore a pink t-shirt and shorts. She had no shoes. She was...the ultimate doughnut. Fat. Not average fat. So round that she could have been a 360 degree circle! Jellal was horrified.

"My darling! You are so pretty!" She put emphasis on pretty. "Let me eat you please! After all! I am Gula!"

Jellal. Well, Jellal lost his cool. He started running around screaming. "NO way you old hag!"

With Ultear...

"Wow, you sure want a lot!" exclaimed Ultear as she looked at the person in front of her. The person had light purple hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue yukata decorated with white flowers. She wore white sandals.

"Who wouldn't want? You want too you know! I am Fornicatio!"

With Meredy...

In front of her was a short boy that looked around 12. He had flat brown hair and wore a tuxedo. He also had glasses on his face and was reading a book.

" Hello, my name is Tristitia...I prefer you call me Trist! The long form is too girly! You attack the senses I see...But the mind is a much better place to attack!"

With Wendy and Levy...

Both of the opened their eyes and saw each other. "Levy!" "Wendy!" they shouted with joy that they were not separated.

"Oohhhh! They are just like us! Twinss!" Two girls emerged from the floor. They looked exactly the same yet different. One of them had pitch black hair while the other had white. One had a black ribbon, the other had white. One had a white coat yet the other one had a black coat. And so on. They lifted their hands.

"They are so similar! So weak!" they yelled. "They will never beat Vana and Gloria!"

With Erza...

"Magic=ex=equip, one weakness=armour powered by heart, guild=fairy tail...I see..I see it all Erza Scarlet!"

Erza glared at the girl in front of her. The girl had long red hair to her neck and she wore a white headband. She had piercing red eyes. Quite a combination. She wore something that was really similar to a high school uniform and wore white running shoes. The girl tightened her fists.

"You are weak! A girl relying on weapons is weak! I am Superbia! I rely on my fists!"

With Gray...

"You want the universe? What a stupid thought!" yelled Gray at the figure. The figure merely smirked as he danced around.

"I want...is there a problem?" The figure had sky blue hair and green snake like eyes. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a brown vest. He had loose dark green pants and black running shoes. "After all, I am... Avaritia."

With natsu...

Natsu opened his eyes to see a guy with a waiter's clothes, pink eyes and pink hair...Seriously! That guy had pink eyes and hair!

"Your hair is seriously pink!" yelled natsu.

"Hehe, I knew you would respond that way. If I recall, you have pink hair too!"

"Mine's salmon! At least I don't have pink eyes!"

"What! I hold pride for my pink eyes!" said the guy proudly.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Your voice.. You're the person who was talking to us before! You are the person who sent us here right?"

"Took you long enough to figure out...Yes, we are the person guards of Princess Lucy and we are here to stop you!"

"You know where Lucy is? Tell us!" yelled natsu.

"Woah, woah... First you have to beat me...Even if you can be me, your friends are also with the other guards. Us eight guards together are called the 8 sins! Usually there is only seven sins but lately...there has been a lot of sins right?"

"So I have to defeat you! I'm all fired up!"

"Hmph, as if you will ever defeat me, Ira. I am the strongest!"

With Lucy...

"Hahahaha! There is no way they can defeat my 8 personal guards! No way! This is going to be fun! Crush them! Ira, Avaritia, Superbia, Vanagloria, Tristitia, Fornicatio, Gula and Acedia!" yelled Lucy.

"Yes Princess Lucy!" they replied.

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! The guards that they are fighting are oc's okay? Prepare for some serious fighting!**

**And if you have time, please check out ****Solid Iron**** our one-shot! It is released! Please review!**

**Merry Early Christmas!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Who wouldn't want? You want too you know! I am Fornicatio!"

Ultear and Fornicatio stood glaring at each other carefully. Neither of them would move. They both sensed that if they made one wrong move, then they would most certainly die.

Fornicatio pinched her yukata impatiently. Her eyes kept on staring at ultear with so much want. She looked like she wanted to move right then.

Ultear observed her opponent carefully. This foe seemed to want everything. Greed? No, it was something different as if even if she wanted everything, it was impossible for her to get it. What was that feeling again?

Fornicatio, sensing that Ultear had lowered her concentration a bit decided to begin attacking. In less than a second, she had disappeared and re-appeared behind Ultear. Fornicatio summoned an orb that was similar to Ultear's and threw it at her.

Ultear quickly regained her senses and managed to dodge just on time. She summoned her orb and sent it at Fornicatio. She easily dodged that attack.

"Ultear, ultear...Come at me! You want to don't you? You want to defeat me! Then you can regain Lucy's trust! After you gain Lucy's trust, you will take her over right? I know you do because you WANT to!" yelled Fornicatio in glee.

"Shut up, you mental idiot!" yelled Ultear as she continued sending her orb.

"You WANT! You WANT to defeat me quickly! But I shall defeat you quickly!"

"You..." said Ultear who was really pissed off. "Arc of time: flash forward!"

Fornicatio smirked. "Even though this attack is un-avoidable, my magic can easily get me out!" Saying that, she waved her hand. Her orb shook for a mille second, then she disappeared.

Ultear looked around but couldn't find her. "Hahaha! I bet you can't find me! After all, I use your magic's opposite!"

Ultear was confused. What was the arc of time's opposite...yes! It was-"

"I use arc of space!" Fornicatio yelled. "Arc of space: black hole!" A mirror like thing appeared and started absorbing everything around it. Ultear was struggling herself not to get absorbed in the whole. Unfortunately, her orb did.

"Enough!" yelled Ultear. "Arc of time: into the past!" Many spheres appeared all with different images. "This is your past fornicatio! Using these orbs...I can repeat your past! I see in this event that happened you got a lot of injuries! How about you experience them again!"

Fornicatio smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I choose...this past!" yelled Ultear. One of the spheres started moving towards Fornicatio. "This orb will follow you forever!"

"Well then, it can't chase me if I'm in a different space right?" She flicked her hands in a peculiar pattern. After that, the sphere disappeared. Ultear was really shocked.

"How could-"

"How could I not get any damage from it? Well that's because I sent it to a different space! As strong as time is, it cannot get past my powerful space magic!"

Ultear appeared behind fornicatio and pushed a sphere in her. Ultear smirked. "You may want to watch your talking. You were talking so much that you didn't even notice me."

Fornicatio screamed as the injuries of her past re-opened. Ultear walked forward. "It's my win, let me through!"

"You...time user...I...cannot...let you...past for...Queen Lucy's sake!" She got up and kicked Ultear. She was not the way she was before. The once blue eyes were greenish yellow. It looked like the eyes of a snake. Abnormal.

"What in the world are you!" yelled Ultear as she got back up.

"Let...me re-introduce myself! I am Fornicatio, a.k.a the Maiden of Lust!" She yelled. "I LUST FOR EVERTHING!"

A gigantic hole appeared and started absorbing more than usual. Even the ground started to rise. Fornicatio laughed. "YOU SEE! THIS IS HOW MUCH I WANT! I WANT EVERYTHING! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT THE MOST? IT'S THE POWER OF THE ARC OF TIME ULTEAR! I LUST FOR YOUR POWER!"

"Insane person..." muttered Ultear as she struggled not to get absorbed in. Then an idea came to her. "Hey! Fornicatio! You want my power right? Then take it!" yelled Ultear as she sent over a sphere. Fornicatio went even crazier than before.

"I LUST FOR IT! GIVE ME!" she yelled as she went close to the sphere. Ultear smirked. The sphere exploded eradicating everything around it.

When the dust cleared, Fornicatio was on the ground defeated. But she still had those lusting eyes. "You...are just like me, you lust for so much! Why can't you understand?"

"Well, I stopped lusting for things a long time ago. I've learned to accept reality and what I already have. And I'm proud of it!"

Fornicatio went back to normal. "Damm, why do I always lose..." Then she disappeared into dust. The only thing left was a green sphere.

Ultear went over to the spear slowly as to not make her injuries hurt more. She touched it. When she made contact, she was engulfed by a bright light. When the light cleared, she felt like her strength was refreshed but she also knew something else had happened.

She had learned how to use arc of space.

"Thank you..." whispered Ultear as she walked through the door that was now open ready to bring back the Lucy she knew.

**This Ultear's battle! Her battle is long! Some battles will be shorter than others while others will be longer! This is an average battle length. There will be some shorter and longer ones. We are fully aware that Fornicatio is a bit insane...All these people that they are fighting are unique based on the sin they represent!**

**Please look forward to the other battles! ****And please tell in a review what battle you want to see next!**

**Thanks! And please review!**

**Ps. Please check out our new story! The title is ****Why Natsu?**** We hope that you will enjoy our new story! This story will still continue!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With Wendy and Levy...

"They are so similar! So weak! They will never beat Vana and Gloria!"

Well, they weren't really wrong about that. In a mere five minutes, Wendy and Levy were panting with injuries while the other two weren't even scratched.

"We were right! You can never beat the combo of neutralization magic and magic explosion! You need help! You are weak!"

Wendy and Levy flinched at those words. Were they really that weak? Then Wendy stood up and said, "Call me weak! I don't care, it doesn't matter! Because we won't ever be destroyed!

With Erza...

Erza and Superbia were having a glaring contest. They were killer glares that combined could even make a 10 wizardly saint faint. They both decided to break the silence and starting running towards each other. Erza took out her sword and clashed with Superbia's fists.

What would break first? Fist or swords?

To their surprise, Erza's sword shattered. The latter took that chance and landed a hard blow on Erza. Erza stumbled back to regain her balance.

"See, you are weak. You rely on your weapons because you think you are not physically strong enough. I am here to show that a even a female could beat a male in a fight of fists!"

"You're wrong! I can fight with my fists but I chose the weapon since I was more adapted to that style! I could of chosen fists as well! It all depends on the path you chose!"

"But then, why did you chose the weapon! Was it because you were scared?" yelled Superbia as she ran and tried to hit Erza.

Erza dodged and changed into her flight armor and did complex turns all over the place. Then, she re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armor. Superbia frowned as she struggled to dodge the sword attacks.

"Heaven's wheel armor: pentagram sword!" yelled erza as she proceeded to slash superbia with her swords.

"Fools! Ex-quip: black wing set!" yelled Superbia as her fists were coated with black armor like thing and sprouted two wings. She dodged by flying. "Black wing: moon flash!" yelled Superbia as she swung her hands in cross form.

Erza quickly ex-equipped back into her flight armor and dodged the attack. "You can use my armor?" asked Erza in surprise.

"Not armor Erza, there is no sword. It merely coats my fists, my feet and other parts I use to attack. There is no sword."

"What do you imply?"

"You are weak!" Superbia yelled as she ran to erza once again. The two clashed on and on switching their armors and coatings back and forth.

"Armadura fairy armor!"

"Armadura demon set!"

They both looked and said, "This is the last blow."

"Fairy piercing sword!"

"Demon blasting punch!"

There was a huge collision as they collided. When the dust cleared, both sides were down. "You win erza..." muttered Superbia.

"What?"

"When any of us lose or tie, we disappear. After all, we are just puppets made by Queen Lucy to protect her. You have beaten your greatest sin, pride. You will also take my magic with you. Congratulations Erza Scarlett, I will take back what I said."

"Don't you dare leave!" cried Erza standing up. "Right now this very moment you are alive! Why do you want to kill yourself? Being alive is a form of strength! Strength is not only power, it is the love for your comrades and families!"

"Thank you Scarlet, thank you for your words but I must go now to where the rest of my family is." As Superbia thanked Erza, she faded away into dust.

As Superbia disappeared into dust and her magic travelled to erza. Erza gasped as she got her new power. When she looked forward, she frowned, the door did not open. But, there was a hole in the ground. Erza decided to check it out. As Erza looked downward into the ground, a gloved hand that was the same as Ultear's reached up and grabbed Erza's hand. Erza fell into the hole.

With Levy and Wendy...

Levy and Wendy were struggling to stand as Vana and Gloria continued to attack. Was there truly no more hope for them? Then, Vana and Gloria did a unison raid towards Levy while Wendy was launching many attacks trying to help slow their time on hitting Levy.

They were saved by a flashing light. Standing in front of them was Erza, holding their attacks back. The twins jumped in shock.

"She stopped our attack! How?" they yelled.

"Who cares! Vana hurry up and launch your power at me and I will hit them both!" cried Gloria.

"Because you are not prepared and never will be! Double Ex-equip: Morning Star armor set!" The twins stepped back scared. "Morning Star: Proton slicer fist!"

"Parallel orbs!" yelled Ultear as she walked out towards the twins. "Erza warned you didn't she?"

"Ahhhhhh!" the twins yelled as they were defeated and they soon became dust. The powers were transferred to Wendy and Levy. The trio smiled as they passed the gate.

With Rogue...

"I am quiet like the shadows! But not lazy!"

"Good bye Rogue, it was a nice fight with you.' Acedia disappeared smiling. Rogue got a boost of magic.

With Jellal...

"Be gone you creep!" Gula moaned as she disappeared leaving Jellal with new power and a necklace with a lock on it. It said:

Give it to the one you love and the one you love will remember you forever.

With Meredy...

"Your mind may be strong, but emotions are stronger!"

"Damn!" Tristitia disappeared with an angry expression.

"So, this is mind magic huh?" As she said that, meredy noticed a book lying on the ground and on the cover, it said "How to use mind magic." Meredy smiled and whispered, "Thank you Tristitia..."

With Gray...

"Ice-make: Unlimited!"

"Ugh! I will get you next time Fullbuster!" yelled Avaritia as he disappeared.

"Hmm, I could use this ice dragon slayer magic..."

With Lucy...

"So many days have passed and Ira is the only one left? Outrageous! Those other guards are so useless! Weak! Useless!"

"Please calm down Queen Lucy, Ira will not lose..." said one of the cultist.

"He better not!" huffed Lucy as she sat back down. She frowned. The winning people were getting close. Soon, she would have to fight. As Lucy sat down, she thought about Ira. Then, she jumped up and said, "Oh no! Ira will have to face the most powerful dragon slayer! Mary, send some reinforcements to help Ira so he can beat natsu."

"Yes Queen Lucy..."

"Oh no no my queen." said Ira's bowing down to Lucy. "I don't need reinforcements to help me. I can take down the one you hate the most. I promise you." said Ira standing up ready to go and fight natsu.

**Sorry for rushing this! We believe that writing a chapter per battle would be really boring and make you bored too so we rushed it a bit! Next chapter we will wrap up natsu's and they will most likely confront Lucy...**

**If you aren't aware already, this story is coming to an end. We are debating whether to write a sequel or not. Please tell us your opinion via review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With natsu...

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" yelled natsu as he spun around trying to dodge the black fire. Black fire? Yes, Ira was another Fire god slayer like zancrow except that he was like a million times stronger. Ira side stepped the attack.

"Fire god's explosive flame!" yelled Ira. Black flames shot out of his hand and started travelling towards natsu in a frightening speed. Natsu just managed to avoid it by a millimeter. Natsu sighed with relief when he didn't get hit.

"Hey, natsu right?" said Ira as they both paused their fight.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to rescue Lucy so much. From what she told me, it was you who made her suffer the most!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But I want to say sorry to her directly whether she accepts it or not. What I did was wrong and I am ashamed of it. And I want to do all I can to make up for it!"

"Hah! You say that yet you are the person who lost yourself to anger, just like me! I created a grave sin when I succumbed to my anger! We are similar! When you beat me, you will face the trial of Lucy and from what I heard, it isn't pretty but that doesn't matter! Let's get back to our fight!" yelled Ira as he threw another attack at natsu.

"There's no way I'm similar to a bastard like you! Fire dragon's wing attack!" yelled natsu as he started the fight again.

"Tough luck natsu! Fire god's scythe!" Their moves clashed creating a big explosion. Natsu regained his balance.

"Secret dragon slayer technique! Crimson lotus: exploding flame blade!"

"Secret god slayer technique! Scorching Prayers: Vulcan Agni!"

Ok, if anyone thought the attack with the wing attack and the scythe was powerful, then they didn't know the meaning of powerful. This one was worse. It was so destructing! A clash of anger! The clash was so powerful, it made a crack in the dimension and they were both absorbed into another dimension. Natsu landed on Gray.

"What the heck flamebrain!" Natsu glared at Gray before looking at where he was. He saw someone he couldn't recognize sitting on a throne and he also saw Ira. His opponent had turned...quite pale and looked really scared.

"What are they doing here Ira?" said the figure.

"I-I-I'm so sorry my queen! I'll do anything! really!"

"You have already done too much!" The figure lifted her hands and Ira disappeared into dust. Natsu was really angry.

"Who the heck are you! Who are you to attack me!" Everyone looked at him in shock. Wrong words natsu...

"Oh? Did you seriously forget me? But if you want, I can fight you here and right now!" The figure took off her cloak that was hiding her face. Natsu gasped as he pointed.

"You are..."

"Yes, I am Lucy Heartfilla. I hope you didn't miss me natsu. After all, I hate you natsu! The revenge I take now will be as sweet as lollipops!" As Lucy said that, she casted a barrier that the only person could decode it was Jellal. She smiled to herself and thought, "But he won't be here in a very long time." When the group encountered Lucy, Jellal was going through a maze with a bunch of girls that looked like Erza. "Just one mistake Jellal and your petty little friends lives are in my hand.

**Sorry for the short chapter and thank you for all the reviews! If you didn't read the previous chapter, you still have time to write whether you want a sequel or not.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

With Jellal...

"What the hell is wrong with this place!" said Jellal for the 100th time today. He was currently stuck in a labyrinth surrounded by demons.

"Jellal, get out of here!" yelled the demons as their red hair flowed. Red hair? Demon? Oh, they weren't demons at all...they were millions of erza's.

Erza could be quite scary so being chased by them did Jellal no good. He missed the Erza that he was used to. Nice to him and caring. Not in demon mode trying to kill him. Once he passed through the gate, he expected to see Lucy but he found himself in another maze!

Really! Did Lucy just love to torture him or what? "Damn!" he yelled as he almost got cut by one of the fake erza's sword. He already knew the goal. It was to get out of the labyrinth but how? He couldn't climb up because there was a barrier.

"Calm down Jellal," he said to himself as he hid in a corner. "There has to be a way to find out how to get out of here..."

Observe! Was there anything special. 1. There were so many erza. 2. He would most likely be the only one that was stuck here. 3. The sky had stars.

"That's it!" he said. "The night of stars! I could use my magic to track a path so I can get out of here! Stupid Jellal! Why didn't you think of this earlier!" he said.

With Lucy and others...

The people that were trapped could only watch as Lucy continued to gleefully destroy more parts of the world. They couldn't do a single thing and Lucy wouldn't listen to a single word that they said. When natsu had yelled, she simply turned around and said that she would never listen to traitors like them. Natsu kept on saying sorry.

"Too late natsu, you were too late..." she said over and over again.

They watched in agony as Lucy kept on repeating things that hurt them even more. That's because some of it was actually true...

" will ALWAYS speak louder than words 2. Sorry will only work the first time 3. Betrayal is one of the worst sins that hurt the most especially if you had so much etc..."

Natsu flinched every time said something. Lucy smirked. "Now do you guys get how much you hurt me? Cuts and wounds can always heal but the scars in your heart will never fade. Even if the opposite side is truly sorry, they will never ever fade."

The whole group right now looked so miserable. That is until, Jellal barged in through a hole the wall panting and looking like he just experienced hell.

His eyes widened as he saw the group and Lucy. He ran to the group and freed them immediatly then turned to Lucy and got on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! I never thought this would happen! This is all Ultear's fault!"

"NOW YOUR SHIFTING IT ON ME?"

"YES!"

Lucy had to hold back a laugh at their antics. She managed to not laugh though she did give out a chuckle. Natsu, being a dragon slayer heard that.

"I knew you were still in there Lucy!"

Lucy's face became angry once again. "Natsu...You...bastard!" she yelled throwing a sword at him. She missed.

Lucy eyed them carefully. "Let the battle begin."

**Sorry again for not updating and the short chapter...School started a while ago but the work has been increasing again since one of us has 2 projects right now...Lots of work plus 2 tests coming up...The update speed will be slower so please bear with us!**

**Once again, you still have time to decide if you want a sequel or not.**

**please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Fire dragon's roar!" roared natsu starting the battle off with a fierce roar that destroyed a path. Lucy stood there and smiled as the flames hit her. Natsu couldn't tell so he looked very satisfied at the damage he had done.

When Lucy appeared without a single wound, he paled a bit but soon started attacking again. Gray starting attacking too with everyone else.

"Arc of time: flash forward!"

"Grand Chariot!"

The two attacks hit her at the same time but once again, no damage was done. This process continued for a long time until Lucy struck back.

"1st melody: piercing glaciers!" yelled Lucy. This time, over a hundred ice pieces appeared shocking the group because the first time she used it, she only summoned a few.

Lucy frowned with disappointment at them. "I expected you guys to be a little stronger but I guess that you guys are really weak! Who's weak now!"

Natsu got up and looked at her. "Luce, I apologize for my rash behaviour at the cliff. I'm really sorry about what I did. I'm so sorry!"

Lucy looked at him and smirked. Then, she started laughing so hard she was on the ground. "Seriously! You apologize! Now?" Lucy got up. "You really are an idiot natsu, you think I would forgive you because you said sorry? That's really stupid!"

"Luce I-" stuttered natsu.

"No, I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet."

The floor turned blood red and the sky became pitch black. Natsu watched in horror as bats came out and started attacking him. Lucy was cackling in front of him.

"Do you like this pain natsu? This is what I felt! Do you understand how much it hurts? Do you know how much I hate you!"

"Luce-"

"Don't you Luce me! You pushed me down the cliff and I can never forget that!"

Natsu looked back to the group desperately but they were all chained down and couldn't move at all. He looked down in shame and defeat. He didn't want to show it but Lucy's words hurt him like daggers stabbing his heart.

"Luce, I know you won't accept this but I am still very sorry for what I did..."

"Shut up!" yelled Lucy who had a few tears forming in her eyes. "You would never understand how I felt! Never! You always had the guild with you! But I suffered! Unforgivable!"

When natsu looked down and didn't reply, Lucy was too angry. She changed the setting back to the normal starry night and floor and un-chained the group. Lifting her hands, she teleported them...to the cliff.

The cliff where everyone started and will end. Lucy flicked her hands to the side and waved it. A magic circle appeared and every single member of fairy tail appeared. They were all very shocked to see Lucy standing there with the group.

"Lucy?" asked Master.

Lucy didn't reply. She grabbed hold of natsu arms and dragged him to the cliff edge. 1 more centimetre and natsu would be off the cliff.

"This is natsu dragneel, the person that has hurt me the most! The sins that he has committed are unforgivable! What will be his fate?" purred Lucy smiling slightly.

She pushed him off the cliff.

**Hello everyone!**

** Recently we just recieved an pm from OoComputerFreakoO that I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet has been nominated for The best fanfic of 2012! Yay! We are so happy for the people who nominated us!**

**We have an important notice!**

**RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE 186 REVIEWS!**

**WHOEVER IS THE 200 REVIEWER WILL GET A SHORT STORY DEDICATED TO THE PAIRING THEY WANT!**

**WE REPEAT! NOT ONE-SHOT! SHORT STORY!**

**please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Previously..._

_She pushed him off the cliff..._

Luckily, happy quickly activated aera and caught natsu before he fell too far. Happy brought him back to land panting. At this time, the whole guild was seething.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NATSU!" yelled everyone.

Lucy wanted to kill them at that moment. Why? Wasn't it obvious? Oh right, they don't know that natsu did at all. They'll never help her.

Never help...So sad...Was her life just simply sad?

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING!" yelled the guild preparing their magic.

Sadness, despair, empty..."Why is life so unfair? Can't you just let me kill natsu already fate?" murmured Lucy looking at the clouds.

Natsu walked up to her. "I know you would never accept my apology Lucy. I understand, so please just calm down."

She looked into natsu eyes that were determined. She sighed, it was hopeless. No matter how much she wanted revenge, even if she was the universe queen, there was no way she could kill natsu. Fate protected him.

"I can't live without killing him!" she thought, "it's torture! To see the person you hate so much stay alive and you can't do a single thing! I feel so helpless!"

_Then why do you stay in this world?_

Lucy flinched. That's right, why did she stay in this world?

_If fate won't let you kill him, then you should just commit suicide..._

That's true! I'd do that! thought Lucy.

_And leave it to someone else that can..._

Someone else? "Ah..." said Lucy. "I see..." Natsu looked at her questionly.

_Right?_

Yes, that was right. There was no way. She should just relax and accept it, accept the cruel fate. Pass away happily. Lucy turned around to natsu and smiled at him. He was shocked of course.

"Seems that you are protected natsu, I cannot forgive you but I will leave you alone peace fully..." muttered Lucy. She was slowly dissolving into light. "Live well..."

Lucy dissolved completely. Lucy felt her spirit be free at last! Soaring through the air. When she reached heaven, she saw two figures waiting for her.

Mama. Papa.

She flew towards them. They smiled at her. They slowly walked to heaven. "Even if I am running away from natsu, I know that there is no other way." She said smiling. "But don't you think it's over natsu..."

The group that was with Lucy stood there in shock. They were all thinking, "She killed herself?"

Soon, they heard a voice in their head, it was Lucy. "Hello my friends, I will forgive you. I cannot kill natsu for some reason but Mist can. Listen to Mist. She will visit you."

"What about erza," asked Ultear.

"She is too loyal to fairy tail, don't bother."

"Um, is it okay if me and Levy quit fairy tail?" asked Wendy. "Can we join Crime Sorciere?"

"Sure, they will accept you."

"Welcome to the family," said Jellal.

Back with the rest of fairy tail, natsu stood there shocked as he just saw Lucy kill herself in front of her. She had dissolved her body.

The group that knew what happened with Lucy looked down sadly. The rest of fairy tail ran over to natsu asking if he was okay. They didn't even care about what happened to Lucy. They didn't care because they didn't know what happened.

They only thing they knew was that Lucy almost killed a nakama.

Hiding behind the trees in the shadows...

Mist.

**Okay! This is the end of the story! I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet has come a long way! We have over 200 reviews! Wow! We are so happy!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL IS ****I'M BACK FOR REVENGE, NATSU!**

**please read that.**

**By the way, the short story that is dedicated to FairyTailLover333 is out!**

**The name is Private School Academy! The pairing is hibiki x Lucy. If you want nalu, then please check our other new story, Private School Academy! Confusing right? **

**We wrote 2 versions, nalu and hilu! Have fun reading!**

**Please review!**

**WE HAVE BEEN NOMINATED FOR 2012 BEST FANFIC ! it would be very nice if you liked our story and could vote for us...but then again, there are too many stories that were way more successful than ours...**


	23. AN VERY IMPORTANT!

THIS IS A NOTICE!

THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

thanks,

sereneskydragonslayer


End file.
